


Delivery for Mr Sugden-Dingle

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M, after reunion3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: A delivery guy ends up in the Woolpack and Aaron has a run-in with his mother. As usual, it's about Robert and how they got back together. Chas doesn't approve, to say the least
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Delivery for Mr Sugden-Dingle

“Delivery for Mr Sugden-Dingle” - said the man who's been told that he's gonna find the man he's been looking for at the pub across the street. That's how he ended up in the Woolpack. 

“I'm afraid you're wrong, there's no Mr Sugden-Dingle here.” - said Chas to the man who had a package in his hands. Before she could tell them there was however a Mr Dingle, the man was almost out the door.

“Oi, wait up!” - said Aaron coming from the bogs. - “I think you're looking for me.”

“You're Mr Sugden-Dingle?” - he asked looking at Aaron.

“Yeah, one of 'em anyway.” - he muttered.

“What?” - asked the man slightly confused.

“Look, you're either looking for me or my husband, but since I ordered this, I think it's safe to say it's me who you're after.” - he said annoyed.

“Okay, then sign it here and we're done.” - he said handing him the chart. Aaron signed it, got his package then the man was on his way. - “Finally.”- he smiled as he placed the box on top of the bar.

“What's this, and why did he call you Sugden-Dingle?” - asked his mum.

“Erm... it's for the twins, and... because... that's my name?” - he said like his mum lost her mind.

“Since when?” - she asked surprised.

“Erm... since like 3 weeks ago. Me and Robert thought it was time we changed it.” - he shrugged.

“And you didn't think to tell me?”

“Why would I? I know exactly how you feel about us being together.” - he scoffed. It was true, ever since Robert got released and they got back together – there was barely 24 hours between the two – Chas made it perfectly clear how she doesn't approve. It was even more difficult when they decided to give surrogacy another go. It was a long procedure, but to their surprise, it went much more easier than last time. Their surrogate was 7 months pregnant and they started to think about decorating the nursery.

“But Aaron, this is a big thing!” - whined Chas.

“Yeah, we talked about it, and we thought it was for the best. We want the twins to be called Sugden-Dingle, so it would have been stupid not to change it. Oh yeah since we're talking about it, Seb's had his last name changed as well.”

“What? And Rebecca's okay with that?”

“She's given up her parental rights so... I'd say yeah.” - he said shrugging again. - “He was living in the Mill anyway.”

“What? When did this happen? Luv why didn't you tell me! It's my grandson we're talking about.”

“Oh, so he's your grandson now, but you can despise my husband.... his father? That's rich coming from you.” - he said getting the box from the bar and walking to the back.

“Oi, wait up!” - said Chas following him. - “That's not fair. You were miserable, I wanted you to be happy.” - said Chas while Aaron placed the box on the sofa before he turned to his mum.

“Happy? You wanted me to move on! When you knew exactly that there would never be another man I could love. Nobody but him.”

“And you got back together...” - she said rolling her eyes.

“And you made it perfectly clear how you don't approve... I know.” - mocked Aaron.

“I just don't get it luv!”

“What? What is so hard to understand? That he's the love of my life? That I don't function without him? That I want to live the rest of my life with him? That he makes me happy?”

“But he made you sad as well.”

“Yeah, he's messed up.” - said Aaron trying to stay calm. - ”Remember when I told you that no matter what horrible things he did in the past because I would still have him back in a shot? That didn't change. He's it for me mum. Always will be.” - he said picking up the box, leaving Chas alone.

* * *

“Hey, what's happened?” - asked Robert as he saw Aaron's face. He didn't even care about the delivery, he just wanted to know why his husband was upset.

“Nothing.” - said Aaron trying to smile. - “I got the delivery.”

“Fuck it, what happened?” - he asked again hugging him.

“Nothing just had a run-in with me mum. The usual.”

“You want me to talk to her? I would. You know I would. You only have to ask.”

“I know. No... you don't need to, she needs to realize that we.... us... it's not gonna change.”

“Well I bloody hope not... our twins will be here in two months.” - said Robert smiling trying to distract Aaron from his current thoughts.

“Yeah, I know.” - smiled Aaron. His eyes were still a bit red, but he knew he'd be fine. As long as he got Robert everything would be okay.

“You wanna take a look?” - asked Robert as he got the box in his hands.

“Yeah, go on then, we have a bit of time before we have to go and pick up Seb from school.”

“Okay, I bring the scissors.” - he said excited. - “You can't tear it apart Aaron, I mean it, it has to be done properly.” - he said from the kitchen. Aaron just smiled at him. He knew there will be more family confrontations, but for now, he only wanted to focus on their little family and the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
